First Date (GTA IV)
First Date is also the name of a mission in GTA San Andreas. First Date is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV. which introduces dating, and also get to play a few frames of bowling. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Michelle to the carnival. *Go bowling with Michelle. *Find an empty lane to play a game in. *Take Michelle home. Note: it is not necessary for Niko to win the bowling game, or to even complete it. Walkthrough After Three's a Crowd, if Niko Bellic doesn't call her first, Michelle will call to set up a date. Drive to Michelle's house on Rotterdam Hill. On the way, Roman will probably call to ask for help (triggering the mission Bleed Out). You can put your phone on sleep mode if you don't want to be interrupted. If you choose to proceed with the date rather than rescue Roman, the Bleed Out mission will be deferred until later, though a slightly different course of events will transpire. When you arrive at Michelle's place, a cutscene tutors the player on dating girlfriends and doing activities with male friends. Niko gets a brief view of Michelle's clean house then the two get into Michelle's car. Drive to the carnival on Firefly Island. Michelle notes that the carnival is closed for repairs and suggests the two play a few frames of bowling. Go down the walkway and pay for a game of bowling. Play with Michelle (or just quit) then lead her back to her car. If the drive home is successful, Michelle says she had a great time and is interested in more dates with Niko. Following completion of the mission, if Niko chose to ignore Roman's earlier phone call, Niko will receive a second phone call from Roman, which will lead to a variation of the Bleed Out mission. Video Walkthrough >xRPVKMw-58Q Trivia * Little Jacob, Patrick McReary and Dusty Cowpoke cameo during the introductory sequence of the mission explaining friendships and girlfriends in GTA IV. Little Jacob can be seen eating in front of a Burger Shot and selling arms from the back of his car, Patrick is depicted setting off a car bomb, while Dusty Cowpoke is seen walking out of Perestroika (with a cowboy hat). * In one of Niko's dates with Michelle, she asks Niko what does he work on, which Niko lied about working in "construction". In GoodFellas, Henry Hill answered a similar question with this answer. * The bowling alley marks the border between the neighborhoods of Firefly Island and Beachgate. However, since the carnival is in Firefly, the bowling alley is said to be Firefly as well. * If the player quits the bowling game even before it starts, Michelle will just say something like "shame we couldn't finish that game" and still remain happy with the date. * If the player decides to save Roman Bellic in "Bleed Out" prior to this mission, the topic of the conversation between Niko and Michelle in the car will initially focus on why Niko missed his initial appointment with Michelle as well as Roman's dealings. * If the player points any weapon at Michelle's head, she will just crouch but remain happy, however when Niko fires the gun, Michelle flees (but eventually meets with Niko for him to apologize to her). * Michelle runs off screaming if Niko repeatedly damages her car, but if not, she allows Niko to keep the car at the end of the mission. * Michelle will tolerate one or two wanted stars as long as the police aren't shooting at you. Visiting the restricted area at the airport (4 stars) or trying to cross into Algonquin (6 stars) will cause her to instantly end the date. Michelle will also be scared off if Niko is punched by a pedestrian. * Michelle will ride in other vehicles than her own car, but will be scared if Niko pulls someone out of a car in order to hijack it. Also you can go as far away from her car as you like, but she may demand to be taken back to it eventually. *It's possible to play pool and/or darts with Michelle if you don't go bowling, but doing so may cause glitches. *If you wish to keep the car you arrive in instead of being left with Michelle's Merit, park your vehicle across from the arrow that triggers the mission. Once the mission begins your vehicle will be parked directly behind the Merit and will be available during the mission or once the mission is complete. *This is the earliest moment in the game to unlock the trophy/achievement "Gobble Gobble" by scoring a turkey in bowling against Michelle. *When Jacob is seen eating in front of the Burger Shot in Beechwood City, he is not wearing his usual clothing but the clothing he wears at Roman's wedding and the final storyline mission. This was probably supposed to be Jacob's original outfit. He also wears a similar outfit when he is seen selling weapons in the tutorial video except with a white jacket. * When Niko pulls up at the amusement park Michelle mentions the park is turning into a Las Venturas style theme park. * If you beat Michelle, she will say "You're good, Niko. That was fun." If she wins she will say "Wow, I thought you'd be better than that." If it is a tie she will say "Good game. We had fun." * In the cutscene when Packie McReary blows up a car with a bomb, the car's color will change if the mission fails and is replayed repeatedly. pl:First Date Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions